


Time's Forever Frozen

by randomramblesff



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Post Season 6, Post-S6, SO MUCH FLUFF, five things, like sickening amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomramblesff/pseuds/randomramblesff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five photos in Jeff and Annie's house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's Forever Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from Ed Sheeran's "Photograph")  
> Thanks to my bud @zacscottysnl (on Tumblr) for coming up with some of these cute headcanons with me - it's basically one of our fave things to do. Enjoy this pointless, fluffy fic which is actually kind of sickening (hopefully in a good way though, heh heh).

**Annie’s bedside**

He hadn’t been looking when she’d gotten her phone out and held it up over her face, tapping her fingers against the screen to mimic typing so he wouldn’t suspect he was getting his photo taken. Even though Jeff was known for being obsessive over his looks, it was surprising how many times he turned down a photo opportunity, so she took the rare candid moments as small treasures whenever she could.

They’d been on a daytime date during their third year of dating. They’d been wondering through a park just before stopping off at a deli which had a small bench outside; perfect for sitting on as the queue died down inside. Jeff had hunched over and rested his elbows on his knees whilst she sat patiently beside him, looking through the screen of her phone at his side profile as he squinted in the spring sunlight.

She especially liked the moments when he was just dozing off into his own little world, because there was no time for him to worry about the deepening wrinkles around his eyes or the small crook in his nose or the mole on his forehead; all the tiny features about him that Annie loved.

She forgot to mute her phone, so the camera shutter noise made him turn and scrunch up his brow as he rolled his eyes and sat back. She pressed the button once more as he looked past her phone and let a smile tug at his lips.

The lighting was perfect so the blue plaid shirt he was wearing reflected in his even bluer eyes and the tiny pocket of cloudless sky in the top right hand corner of the picture created a perfect natural frame, to fit inside the small silver one that found its home on top of her books and journals beside their bed.

The frame had a small chip in it from when Sebastian had first started to walk and realise he could reach up and grab things from higher levels, but even that made it irreplaceable because it was a memory in itself; he’d attempted to put it back in its place before falling back down onto his diaper-cushioned bottom, giving up to stare down at it and prod his grubby fingers all over the glass, babbling out, “Dada, dada”.

* * *

 

**Jeff’s bedside**

He’d never been one for keeping personal pictures out in his apartment, but when they started living together, Annie had changed his mind, because he finally had a reason to put them out; when she wasn’t there, he could have a permanent reminder of her before he fell asleep each night. He’d originally had a picture of the both of them tucked up under the sheets at a hotel in LA, when they’d gone to visit Abed in the New Year after he’d left.

Their hair was all tousled and his eyes weren’t open fully and when you put two and two together, with Annie’s rosy cheeks and their bare shoulders, it was obvious what the events prior to the picture being taken had been, but it was _his_ bedside table, so nobody was going to judge him for it.

It changed over time, swapping from pictures of just Annie on her own, to a collage of pictures that Annie had made him spontaneously one evening, to finally, the picture that hadn’t been touched in years.

It was the first ever picture of Sebastian, laying in Annie’s arms. You couldn’t see her face, and the lighting wasn’t perfect because it had been taken in the hospital room at two in the morning so there was a slight grain to it, but everything that needed to be seen was on clear view.

Sebastian’s face was crinkled up as he tucked up into the crook of Annie’s arm, reaching out his hands and all of his tiny and delicate fingers, mid-stretch. He was only forty-five minutes old (or _young_ ) when it had been taken, so he’d been fast asleep, unknowing to how much love he already had around him.

Jeff had realised when he’d folded over the tiny metal pegs on the back of the frame that he didn’t need a reminder of Annie anymore, because whenever he rolled over at night she was there, and he no longer had the fear she was leaving. Sebastian however, when he’d grown old enough and moved into his own room, was not. He missed his son when he closed his eyes, even when his eyes needed rest from the constant worry and panic of ‘Is he okay?’, so being able to look at him and know that he wasn’t far and that in the morning he’d be back in his arms, he could sleep peacefully - the arms that were free for sleep, wrapped around the waist of Annie, who he owed everything to, for making it all possible.

* * *

 

**The fridge**

There’s a rocket shaped magnet that holds up a picture of Jeff and Sebastian with red shorts on their heads. Not only had it been a request from Sebastian to keep it up on the fridge for all to see, but it had also been a request one morning for them to wear shorts on their heads as part of Jeff and Sebastian’s ‘matching outfits’ routine.

Annie had slowly started to match up items of their wardrobes for cuteness opportunities, like buying Sebastian a matching sweater to what Jeff already owned and a pair of jeans with the same faded denim, but she hadn’t expected the idea to rub off on Jeff like it began to. It became a morning task as Sebastian neared three – allowing him to rummage through his drawers and pick out whatever he wanted before waiting patiently for his dad to immerge with an outfit resembling the same look as much as he could.

One morning when Annie had been away on a work trip in DC, Sebastian had pulled out a pair of red summer shorts and had pulled them down onto his head as a joke, giggling through the fabric before dashing around the room, being steered out of the way of obstacles by Jeff who was watching on, trying to stifle a laugh knowing full well that his son had no intention of putting them anywhere near his legs.

Sebastian had looked up at him, and pointed with a finger to say, “You have to wear them”, before darting back around the room, the giggling commencing once again as Jeff grabbed him by the waist and threw him up onto his shoulder in search of his own red shorts. He only had a pair of old board shorts he’d bought on a whim, so he dug them out of an old plastic box and sighed, realising he was officially a dad who had no dignity to keep intact.

He walked himself and Sebastian over to the full length mirror in his and Annie’s bedroom, took a blurry picture in the mirror and sent it via text, not expecting Annie to reply for a few hours. When she eventually did, late in the evening, Jeff had almost wanted to throw his phone across the room because her message had been so irritatingly accurate – “I bet he didn’t take them off his head all day, did he?”

Although the picture reminded Jeff of his near mental breakdown from not being able to take his eyes off of his visually red-shorts-in-the-way impaired son, it made all of them laugh whenever they really stopped to look at it.

The rules had changed for the matching outfit game from then on – Sebastian was now only allowed to pick out a top for himself, meaning Jeff’s wardrobe began slowly filling with slogan covered t-shirts to match.

It was a proud moment when Sebastian started to ask to wear his Dave Matthews t-shirt in the morning. _That_ picture was sat on Jeff’s desk and was the lock screen on his phone until it eventually swapped to the first scan of Sebastian’s sibling.

* * *

 

**The living room wall**

One of the walls in their living room is dotted with framed photos and prints, but directly in the middle, above a side table which is usually home to soft toys and car keys, is a framed photo of Annie, crossed legged on the floor of their first apartment when they’d first moved in, years ago.

Jeff had bought Annie a camera as a gift as soon as they’d confirmed with the landlord the date for their arrival, because he knew how much she wanted to start documenting their lives together. He still hadn’t quite grasped the importance of taking photos of everything back then, but it hadn’t stopped him from splashing the cash on a DSLR with two separate lenses and a professional cleaning set. He said it was ‘her camera’, but he ended up using it just as much, and secretly watched tutorials when she wasn’t looking on how to make the best of it under different circumstances.

The picture was the first one he’d taken; it’s fairly grainy in the dim light, but he’d somehow worked out how to blur out the wall and cardboard box behind her, so she was the main focus. Her hair is down over her shoulders which are covered up by a cozy sweater to match her comfy leggings she’d been wearing on the day. She’d been fairly stressed out but when she’d sat down and looked at all of their belongings merging together, she’d bitten her bottom lip and smiled to herself, not knowing that Jeff was climbing over the couch to grab the camera case from behind, sitting back down to grab her attention, her smile growing even wider.

Her eyes wide and blue and you can see that she was looking past the lens right at him as he squinted and looked through the viewfinder, his face concealed so all she could see was his scrunched up forehead and spikey hair which was dishevelled, a few droplets of sweat clinging to his hair line.

They’d both forgotten about the picture until the end of the week when Jeff’s mom had come to look around. Annie had flicked through a couple of pictures, landing on the one of herself as Jeff wondered over and wrapped an arm around her. Doreen had suggested getting it framed as she’d pulled her glasses up to her face and examined it closer.

“You look very beautiful, dear.”

“She does. I’m very lucky.”

Jeff had pressed a kiss to her temple before taking the camera out of her hands and walking off into the study. On the back of the frame which he’d printed it off and slipped it into, was a small sticky label with Jeff’s squiggly handwriting written on it…

_The most beautiful woman in the world from the luckiest man alive – Jeff_

* * *

 

**Annie’s laptop**

As soon as their wedding photos had been sent through (and as soon as she’d wiped away her tears and calmed herself down from the overwhelming emotions of looking back on such pure joy and happiness), Annie had changed her desktop background to one of Jeff. At first she’d thought about changing it to one of the both of them, but there was this single black and white picture of Jeff sat on some steps outside the venue, his hands clasped between his knees just as the photographer had ordered him to.

He was looking off to the left, where she’d been standing in her dress, patiently waiting to get her _husband_ back so they could kick off the fun of the reception. They’d had some pictures taken of the two of them, as well as some with the study group and some of Jeff’s close family, including his mom, so they’d been finishing up with some solo shots which were mainly just to show off their outfits.

Jeff was wearing a head-to-toe designer outfit which he’d started saving for as soon as she’d said ‘Yes’ a year before. His suit had been tailored exactly to his fit and his tie was a specific shade of bluey purple that matched elements of the whole wedding, including a few of the flowers dotted within Annie’s bouquet… _and the tiny bows on her underwear, but he hadn’t been aware of that until the evening._

He’d been smiling at her, but then she’d done some sort of funny face and a swish in her dress, so he’d scrunched up his nose and flashed a downwards, questioning smile. She’d known in the moment that he looked like a GQ model, but like with every photo of Jeff, there was always so much more to it than that. He had his ring on his left hand and there’s a small spark where the sunlight reflected on it, the rays shining outwards almost comically.

He looked genuinely happy. The fact that her colleagues at work always swooned over it whenever they caught glimpses, wasn’t too bad either. It was Jeff… her husband, _till’ death do us part._


End file.
